


Be There For Me

by midnightcarlightslarry



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Horses, If you don't like horses im sorry, M/M, Might get kinky, Rimming, all the usual kaboosh, gatty is real ok, gay af, george is rich, george wants to care for Matty so bad, matty is quiet until george gets to know him, show jumping, some sub/Dom in future chapters, the 1975, they love each other they just gotta admit it to themselves, this is gunna be fun and different, this is weird and quite wordy, we like the gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcarlightslarry/pseuds/midnightcarlightslarry
Summary: George is a rich show jumper from a well off family based in Kent whose always had all he needs bought for and given to him. Matty is working his way up the ranks after he rescued a 4 month old colt from a farm 5 years ago. They're from total opposite ends of the chain and they've always been taught to keep out each other's way. But when fate brings them together, can they stick to their own way of living their lives.





	1. / / Intro / /

**Author's Note:**

> Word of warning- this is very horsey orientated and im sorry if not everyone understands all of the phrases.. I shall try to simplify it down as best I can! 
> 
> It also may be a bit wordy and slow burning.. But I promise good stuff 
> 
> Ive also named the horses after songs but idk if I like it yet so

'Where the hell are my new jodhpurs' George Daniel shouts to his head groom Sally. It's 5am in the morning and they're about to head up north to Lincolnshire for a show jumping competition. The seasons just started and with the horses in tip top condition, it's paramount George must get up there and hold his title as the most successful show jumper in Great Britain. Getting on to 25, the 6ft 4 with shaggy blonde hair was in his prime. He had a team of grooms and horses worth thousands to carry him over the enormous fences. He'd been competing in the sport since before he could walk. His mother would sit him on the saddle in front of her as she rode over the fields. Jumping was in his blood, and even though he was slightly above average height for it, he had continued to prove himself every year. 

At the age of 21 George had first gone to the Olympics with his favourite mare, Somebody Else. George's father had bought him the horse for his 16th birthday and it didn't take them long to prove themselves. Soon they were travelling all round England, then all round Europe. George could still remember being called into the committees office and being asked to compete for Great Britain like it was yesterday. Somebody Else, or Elsie as her stable name is, had carried him over 2 rounds going double clear. He'd ended up 5th, with the team getting silver. From that moment onwards, George didn't really have a private life anymore. It seemed that everywhere he went someone was begging for a photo or autograph. 

Of course there were some benefits to being young, tall, good looking and famous. Young girls in their tight white breeches we're throwing themselves from all angles at him. To the outside world, the sport always seemed to look and seem sophisticated and glamorous, which, realistically it was. But on the inside there was a hell of a lot of drama, George tried to keep out of this, but it was hard, and he often found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time, making people give him a bad name. This didn't stop him going to after parties at posh hotels with a glass of whisky in his hand, flirting with girls he'd seen drive their horses round courses earlier that day. It didn't stop him taking them back to his horse lorry, stripping them out of their little dresses, and letting them ride him until he couldn't keep his eyes open and his legs were sore. 

George never wanted to be one to always be wanting it, but he just couldn't help it. It relieved him from the stress and the pressure to continue his winning streak. He loved the way girls would treat him like a king. and he loved to go down on them, to watch their eyes begging for it. What he especially loved was to dig out his leather crops from his wardrobe and drag it over their bare skin. To hear them cry out with pleasure as he gently smacked it down on their perfectly rounded arses. Of course when he eventually woke up in the morning, they'd always be gone. In his sport where they competed all over the world, it was unlikely he'd ever even see any of them again. He'd learnt to live like it though, just with his grooms and horses for company. After all he had plenty of money, and what else could anyone need to be happy.. 

***  
Half an hour later and the two of them were on their way up the motorway to the competition. George felt incredibly on edge today, he always did at shows, but today there was another sort of nervousness added in and he couldn't really work out why. Sally flicked on the radio and hit the gas as they went at a steady speed down the dark roads. She was in her late 30s and had known George since he was tiny. She had a knowledge for horses and how to handle them that George could only respect. He didn't know how he'd ever cope without her, she was always there to calm him and the horses down as one. She side glanced at him and gave him a weak smile, 'stop fidgeting, you're going to be fine. We've got the best team out today.' 

George relaxed a bit, because it was true. He had his second most experienced horse, Pressure with him today. Pressure was the first horse that George had ever bought himself 5 years ago. They were sat there in the auction watching the many difference breeds be walked around the ring. Something caught Georges eye about this long legged-big hooved dozy gelding. He had put his hand up to bid without even really even thinking about it much to his parents dismay. Somehow though, the two of them clicked straight away, and with a bit of training, Pressure soon became a very successful horse. Even winning a Grand Prix in Germany earlier in the year. George sat back and watched the sun start to break through the hills as they headed up north. 

********

Matty Healy woke with a bit of a fright as his phone alarm started buzzing under his head. He sighed as he picked it up and turned it off, groaning as Allen, his 1 year old mixture of breeds of a dog decided to roll into his side. 'Come on boy, time to get up.' Matty turned on a few lights and let Allen out into the garden before giving him his breakfast. As much as he loved going to competitions, he hated the early mornings, mainly because of how long it took him to actually drift off to sleep. No matter what time Matty went to bed, it always seemed like he was still up at an ungodly hour scrolling through his social media pages. 

The mornings were still chilly in the Cheshire countryside, and Matty made quick work of pulling on a hoodie, thick trousers, socks, and wellies. He mentally thanked himself for being organised last night and packing his lorry for the day ahead. The 26 year old was lucky to be where he was today, it was only by chance he had won one completion and the fame from it had given him the opportunity to go to more. At 18 he was living in the city after being thrown out of his parents house. Working at a pub in the evenings to pay the rent on his shared flat with his boyfriend Mark. It was never a nice relationship, if you could even call it that. They'd just sleep in each other's beds for warmth and occasionally give each other a hand job when they felt like it. Matty was pretty sure he wasn't straight though, after all he felt himself eyeing up the men a hell of a lot more than the girls in the ring. 

Matty had got a lot of stick from other competitors when he'd first started on the circuit, which was not even all that long ago in fact. He was pretty short with a mass of black curly hair, and he always had a fag in his mouth. There was many a time when he'd wonder round the show ring dressed in all black while everyone else eyed him up carefully. He usually kept himself to himself and would disappear after his round, after all he wasn't really there to make friends, he know from previous experience they would likely just end up enemies after all. He never had a groom or anyone to help him, yet he always seemed to never be in need of anything. 

The world had warmed to Matty though when they'd heard the story of how he'd got his horse named Medicine. Everyone thought it was a weird name, 'whys it called that' they'd say. But Matty had a certain way of making everything sound so damn beautiful, and he'd slowly tell them the story of how he found a 5 month old foal at the side of the road looking all thin and scrawny, and he didn't have the heart to just leave it there. So he took it to his grandmas field and looked after it every single day. Every penny he earned went on the horse. But the horse drove him out of depression, and Matty had a reason to smile again, a reason to get out of bed in the morning. And he'd named him Medicine because thats what the horse felt like to him. 

Matty never had any real experience with horses, but he used the Internet to get a slight picture on what you did. He worked overtime to buy a saddle and bridle, and somehow he managed to get the horse to not throw him off when he sat on his back. Matty had only realised he could jump when Medicine had bolted with him and then cleared a full size gate. Matty didn't know to this day how he managed to actually stay on the horse. That summer he took Blue, his stable name, to a local show and won the jumping competition. 'That horse has scope lad, you two could go far' an experienced old gent had said to him. After his grandma died and he had moved into her house and gained the stables and field here he was, a couple of months later, about to go to his biggest show yet. He had been lucky up till now, winning a fair amount of prize money for smaller heights, but today would be a test as to whether they could really ever do it. 

Matty turned over the key in this second, or third hand horse lorry. After a few seconds the engine reluctantly came into life along with a welcome puff of warm air from the heater. Allen settled down on the rugs next to him, and then they were off, along with Medicine munching calmly on his hay in the back. Matty was never really one for getting nervous before his classes, he loved to show off and do be centre of attention. But today he had certain butterflies circling around in his stomach.

***********

Matty pulled in-between 2 great horse lorries looking like they cost more than he could never dreamed of. It was still cold and he pulled on his gloves as he stepped out and let Allen have a wee on the grass. Blue gave a soft whinny which Matty knew that meant he wanted to stretch his legs. 'You should be lucky we've only travelled a couple of hours boy' Matty said to the horse as he patted him down and gave him a couple of carrots. Blue was happy now he could see the buzz of competitors around him getting horses prepared and wondering around to find the rings and warm up. 

Matty knew his class wasn't for another couple of hours, so he went over to the rings to have a look around. There were only smaller jumps in the ring at the moment, but he still felt himself holding his breath and counting strides as a younger girl raced her pony over the coloured poles. He wondered over to the judges tent and signed himself and Medicine in for the 1.40m class, about the biggest there was for a show this size. 'Good luck son' the steward said to him as he handed him his number. '300' Matty said to Allen as they headed for the little pop up cafe. 'That's a good number' he thought to himself as he let himself and the dog into the warmth. The smell of the coffee hit his nose and he realised how much he needed a dose of caffeine to wake him up properly. 

'Yes hi, can I have a large coffee please- black' he smiled to the little old lady behind the counter as he handed her a £5 note. 'Coming right up love' she said as she handed him his change in what felt like 1ps. He thanked them both as he was handed a decent size takeaway coffee with steam rising out the top. He quickly added a spoonful of sugar and gave a little tug at Allen's lead, the dog had seem to had got bored and made himself comfy on the floor. Matty was about to take a step forward when he was met with a solid human figure staring down at him with a lopsided grin. 

There was no time to stop the fact that half of Matty's coffee had hit the strangers coat, very expensive coat looking by the brand. Matty's mouth fell open, 'fuck, I am so sorry.' It was only when he looked up and was met with big brown eyes that he almost dropped the other half. This person also looked very familiar, but Matty was too shocked at what he'd just done to think anymore on it for the second. 

'No worries, my fault for getting in the way all the time' the stranger said with a playful tone, yet Matty still felt like an absolute fool. 

The stranger looked confusingly at a shocked Matty stood frozen on the spot then extended a hand, 'im George by the way.'

It was a few seconds later before Matty gained the power to shake his enormous hand back, 'Matty' he managed to get out before he darted out the cafe with Allen at his feet. After a second of processing what happened, Matty soon realised that he'd just split his coffee down George Daniel, the Olympic silver medalist, the most successful show jumper in Great Britain's coat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit slow burning.. Also im sorry if you don't understand it!
> 
> Basically striding is counting the number of canter beats you do towards a jump in order to clear it (not to close/not too far) 
> 
> And search 'posh horse lorries' on Google.. You'll be amazed
> 
> Any questions just ask and I'll answer! Thanks for reading :)

Matty undid Blues leadrope and lead him down the ramp of the lorry, tying him to the metal ring on the side before taking the horses thick rug off. His bay coat was gleaming under the spring sun and he even had faint dapples over his rump. It was an hour till he was due in the ring which meant it was time for Matty to get him ready. Matty himself had changed into his white jodhpurs, black leather boots, and blue show jacket. He always had to tie his hair in a bun to wear under his hat, otherwise it would just be a crazy mess of curls. He'd often look at himself in the mirror and shake his head at himself, he looked like he should be stood on stage with a guitar in his hands, not trying to control huge horses over fences. 

He was about to run a comb through Blues tail when he heard a female voice mutter a few words. Matty stepped to the side to see a young blonde girl, of about 20 run her hand gently down the horses star on his head. Matty was temporarily mesmerised at how elegant she was and how softly she spoke to Blue, it was clear she had been around horses all her life. Her blonde curls were tied into a tight pony tail and her blue eyes were reflecting off of the sun. She was so pretty she looked like the type of girl you only saw in Hollywood movies, the type of girl who you never really knew could exist. 

'Um hi' Matty said slowly, mainly to keep his voice from actually giving out. 

'Hi' she said, 'I'm Gemma, I've been wanting to meet you two for a while now.' 

'Whys that then' Matty said, trying to sound causal, even if he was intrigued as to why someone like her would want to meet someone like him. 

'You beat me, at that show 3 months ago, by 2 seconds.' She finally took her eyes off of Blue and raised her eyes at Matty. 'I never got chance to congratulate you, it was a good round you know. Hopefully you won't be so lucky today you know' she said with a little giggle. 

And with that she turned around and wondered off through the hustle of people. 'Well that was weird' Matty said to his horse as he stood on tip toes and placed the saddle onto his back. He got hold of the reins, and with one foot in the stirrup, managed to jump onto Blue from the ground. Matty was short, but his strong legs made it easy for him to hurl himself upwards in one motion. 

Blue calmly plodded down the tarmac path as Matty took in his surroundings. There were grooms and riders everywhere, putting boots on horses, and pulling at manes. Getting last minute tips, and stripping off their top layers to show their crisp white clothes underneath. It amazed Matty at how much preparation went into the sport before an event. He found it simple when it was just him and the horse, he had his routine and it always went to plan. He vowed even if he did ever become famous that he'd never have a groom or anyone to input in his choices in any way. 

They soon arrived at the sand warm up ring in no time, a few practice jumps were set up and riders were taking it in turns to point their horses at them. Matty gave Blue a kick with his feet and a gentle tap of his whip. The horse picked up his hooves and powered round the ring at a steady trot. Matty took this opportunity to have a look around and check out if he knew or had heard about any of the riders currently flying over the fences. He quickly recognised the rider Adam Hann who he'd seen in Horse and Hound a few times. Adam was known for his natural horsemanship techniques, and Matty noticed at how he was carrying no whip and was using only his voice to get the horse at a steady canter. 

Thankfully Blue had his game head on and made quick work of the jumps set up in the middle of the arena. Matty easily settled into the horses big strides, and the last 4 years of their bond worked magic as horse and rider worked as 1. After 5 minutes Matty let his reins loose and let the horse just walk around for a bit, not wanting to tire him out too soon. He was trying not to let anything get to his concentration, but he couldn't help but shiver at the sudden change of atmosphere, and he turned around to see George Daniel ride into the arena riding his Olympic Mare. 

Matty kept his head down as he watched the two of them out the corner of his eye. The way Georges legs practically wrapped around the horses whole stomach, and how he only had to slightly move his hands for the mare to follow his instructions. He was noticeably tall, but he was so well balanced and he sat tall and deep in his saddle, barley straining as Somebody Else cleared the jump with ease. 

'Put it up 4 notches' he heard George shout to his groom, and Matty watched the woman raise the poles considerably. Again the pair cleared the fence with about a foot to spare. Matty swallowed hard as he watched all the riders count their strides and stretch their horses 1 by 1 over the fences in front of them, they weren't even competing yet. He clicked Medicine into canter and counted his strides as he headed down to the blue and white fence, 1 , 2 , 3, up in the air and down. They'd cleared it by a long way, and Matty looked around to see if anyone had actually watched him. However he soon realised they were all too fixated on watching George who had just gone into the main ring to do his individual show jumping round. Matty slowed down Blue and pulled him to a halt at the side of the ring, he wasn't going to miss this.

George looked serious, and Matty could see him whispering a few words to his mare before he kicked her into canter and circled a lap of the arena before the bell rang. Matty knew the course from where he'd walked it that morning, however seeing it now it just looked like a puzzle of coloured fences. George was over the first, round to the second, over the double.. Matty looked at the clock and it was obvious George was going for a clear rather than the speed, he'd have to do both in the second round. The pair cleared the triple a stride short, and Matty joined in with the crowd and gasped as the pole shook, but luckily managed to stay up. It was only as George cleared he last one and the crowd applauded in loud cheers, that Matty realised he'd been holding his breath way too long. George trotted out the ring with a smile spread across his face, and high fived a bearded rider who went into the ring straight after him. 

'Number 300' the speaker announced all too quickly, and Matty took a breath of air as the bearded rider rode out the ring looking a little disappointed with his 4 faults. Matty trotted Blue into the ring and patted his neck gently, 'it will be okay boy, we can do this' he said softly. He refused to look at the crowd as the bell sounded and the adrenaline pumped through his veins. He cantered fast into the first fence, a red and green up right. Blue hit it with his front legs but it managed to stay up, he also hit the second and third, but with a quick smack of the whip on his rump, Blue managed to start to clear the rest with room to spare. Matty had no idea how he remembered his strides, or the course so well, but he did. It was only when the crowd cheered for him loudly and Blue did a buck of joy, that he realised he had gone clear. Matty couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he patted his horses neck, there was no greater feeling than being in a ring with just your horse, even if it was only for a couple of minutes. 

The jump off wasn't till that afternoon and Matty still had a couple of hours to spare. He decided to keep himself to himself, and sit and read his book while Blue munched happily on a hay net. Matty wasn't one for usually getting nervous but the butterflies in his stomach certainly stopped him from wanting any food today. He thought back to George and how he so gracefully steered his mare over the ground so effortlessly, Matty had watched the rider so many times on TV, and he still couldn't quite believe he was here competing in the same competition as him. 

** 

2 hours later and Matty was warming up a tired Blue for the jump off part of the completion. It was harder now, there were less jumps, but the quickest would win. The riders had to cut as many corners as possible without letting the horses knock any of the jumps down. Matty tried to pick up a few pointers for himself as the first couple of riders went in and knocked the same jump down. Number 4 after the turn, cutting an extra stride out wasn't working. Next it was the girl he'd seen from earlier, Gemma's turn. She was a natural on a horse, and her big grey somehow turned into a twinkle toes as he galloped over the fences. She pumped her fist in the air as she cleared the last, so far she was in first place by 2 seconds. 

Next George went into the ring, Matty gripped his own reins as he watched the little mare turn on a six pence and clear every fence however many strides George had cut out. They hammered down to the last one and cleared it by a foot to spare. The crowd leaped to their feet, cheering and clapping as George let go of his reins and patted his mare with both hands, he had gone into first place by 0.8 seconds. Matty felt sick, he was truly happy for his rival, but now he felt like the pressure on himself had increased 100 times more. 

He rode into the ring as George rode out, just offering a nod as a congrats. The crowd took their seats again and became quiet again after a few seconds. 'Good lad, good lad' Matty whispered to Blue, the horse he had rescued all those years ago. Honestly he had nothing to prove to anyone, he just wanted to do it for himself, to prove to himself he was actually good at something. The bell sounded and Blue took off round the side of the ring at gallop, Matty knew he was never going to have enough strength to control the horse, so he'd just have to sit and hope Medicine knew what he was doing. Ironic as he was a horse. However when he cleared the first 2 jumps in six seconds, Matty could only hold on and kick him onto the next. Blue practically double backed on himself and saved a good couple of seconds on his time, for a chunky boned horse he couldn't half move. 

Coming up to the last jump, everything seemed to slow down to Matty. He felt the buzz of the crowd on either side, he felt the thud of each hoof beat, he could hear his jagged breathing. Blue took off into the air and landed half a meter after the jump.. They'd done it. The crowd jumped to their feet and screamed Matty and Blues names. Matty couldn't even hold back the tears as he patted his beloved horses neck, they'd done it by a whole second. They'd beat the best riders in the whole of the country. 

As Matty rode out of the ring his eyes connected with Georges', the taller man looking quite shocked at who was opposite him. Then his face broke out into a smile, 'well done, that was one hell of a round, maybe you should owe me a coffee now.' And with that he clicked his horse to go back into the arena, along with Gemma, Adam Hann, and lastly Matty. 

The crowd were on their feet as the rosettes and trophies were given out. After like what seemed a hundred photos and sign ups for interviews, Matty lead the rest of the riders around the ring on their lap of honour. Matty was elated, and he couldn't stop patting Blue, watching the crowd through tear stained eyes. 

'Hey' Matty heard a voice say to him as he slid off a sweaty Blues back. 'Im having a few people to my lorry tonight for a couple of drinks, come if you'd like, I feel like we should get to know you a bit better after today' George said to him. Matty nodded and smiled 'I don't see why not' as he lead Blue away to his stable for the night. He found it strange at how kind George was, Matty had always suspected rich horse riders to be a bit sobby but they weren't, and he liked it. He gave Blue a polo and mentally thanked himself for remembering his white shirt he'd packed, maybe it would come in handy after all. 

***   
George handed his mare to Sally and lead down on the bed of his lorry, he was sweaty as he stripped off and stepped into his cramped shower. He'd never even knew Matty existed before today, and now he couldn't get the stranger out of his head. He let the warm water cascade down his back as he thought back to the Matty's small body, and yet how he so strongly rode his horse around the ring looking nothing but confident. George had heard the story of Medicine before somewhere in some local magazine, but now he thought to himself of how much the horse reminded him of Matty. The two of them seemed to suit each other. 

George stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as he picked some items of clothing up off the floor and threw it in a cupboard. Then he pulled out his favourite pair of blue jeans and clean white t shirt. He was trying to comb his hair through when a flustered Adam walked through the door with a six pack of beers, 'I'll be back in a bit mate, just gotta go change. Had a bit of a hold up down at the stables.' George grunted to himself, he knew Adams problem was to do exactly with his on and off girlfriend, Lucy. The two had been seeing each other at horse shoes as long as George could remember, but as soon as either mentioned the word relationship, the other would back out. It was a continuous cycle. 

'Well done on coming 2nd by the way, it was close you know' Adam said as he picked up a biscuit from the work counter. 'Yeah, Matty deserved it though. He's got talent, weird how we've not heard much about him before.' George tried to sound casual, but really he was trying to press Adam for some information, he usually knew all the gossip flying round the circuit. The two had known each other as long as they could remember, the only ones that had horses all through high school. They'd always get bullied that they were gay together but it didn't take long before they learnt to just laugh it off, after all, they had gone better places than all their class mates. Adam had narrowly missed out on the last Olympics due to his horse loosing a shoe in the qualifying round, but this only made him more determined to prove himself next time around. 

'Matty's a red circle you know' Adam said as he picked up another biscuit. 'Id heard of him from Gemma when he beat her at the champs a few months back. He's fresh blood though, apparently rescued his horse but it looks to be from good parents on its passport. He's one to watch, it's nice to have sold fresh competition I suppose.' 

'Yeah' George said trying to relaxed, 'well ive invited him round for a beer with us lot later.' 

'Oh good, be nice to meet him properly' Adam said with a smile, 'I'll go hurry up and be back in a bit' 

'Tell Ross and John to get a move on' George called to Adam as the door closed behind him. 

***   
Half an hour George heard a knock at his horse lorry door. He put his beer down and half expected it to be Ross stood there, but it was infact Matty. He was stood in a flower patterned shirt, black skinny jeans and leather jacket with a bottle of red wine in his hand. 'Hi' he said quietly as George stood looking rather shocked at the pretty sight leant against the door in front of him. 'Shit, hi, sorry, please come in' George said much too loudly as he ushered Matty into the cramped living space. 

'It's quite small in here, but take a seat on the sofa and I'll get you a glass' George took the wine and made quick work of finding a suitable plastic cup. 

'Bigger than my lorry' Matty laughed softly to himself. 'You wake up in the middle of the night and forget your toes exist.' 

George handed Matty his glass and plonked himself down opposite. 'You and Blue were amazing today, you deserved to win by miles.' 

'Thank you, maybe I should use the money to have your coat dry cleaned' Matty giggled quietly. 

Georges heart warmed at what a sweet sound it was.

Suddenly there was another knock at the door before Ross and John, Ross' groom piled in the lorry, along with Adam a few seconds after. The four of them all squished up and before long they were all in a deep conversation about Matty and Blue, and show jumping in general. George didn't know if it was the few too many beers, but he found himself fixated with the pretty mass of curls in front of him. The way Matty gently sipped his wine, and the way he'd suddenly come out with something funny then spend the next few minutes laughing about it. To George, Matty looked care free and happy, which warmed his heart. 

A couple of hours later with Ross and John slumped in a corner, Matty announced he would be heading off for the night, after all it was day 2 of the competition tomorrow. George jumped up and said he'd walk Matty back, after all they could both do with a smoke. It was cold outside and the two walked only millimetres apart as they blew smoke into the night. The show ground was quiet and the horses, and mostly everyone else we're sleeping. 'Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then' Matty said to the taller man stood in front of him, 'tonight was fun, I'm glad I've got to know you guys.' 

'Yeah see you tomorrow, tonight was fun, I'm glad you came' George said softly. He didn't mean for his hand to connect with Matty's, and the buzz of electricity shooting through his veins almost shocked him. Matty seemed to feel this and jumped slightly, then with one last look and a wave, he turned away to walk the rest of the short way to his lorry.

'Fuck' George said to himself as he wondered around the dark show ring for a bit longer and lit up another cigarette. He couldn't work out what had got into him, maybe he just needed to find a girl to take his attention off of things. But tonight his head was firmly fixated at the imagine of Matty and his laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive realised some of this might not work out until I go back and edit it a little later? 
> 
> But thanks for reading guys :)

Matty lay in bed that night wondering how the hell he'd gone from being no one, to winning a big competition, to having casual drinks with the biggest show jumpers in Britain all in one day. Allen snored loudly next to him and Matty stroked his soft ears. The dog was oblivious to his owners success, and the wine was swimming around Matty's head making sure he certainly wasn't getting a solid nights sleep tonight. Matty blamed it on the alcohol as to why he couldn't get the smell of Georges expensive aftershave out of his nostrils, like sweet apples and lots of money. Matty could have easily buried his head in the taller mans chest and taken a proper whiff, even if that did seem a little weird. Luckily, his thoughts were abandoned as he finally drifted off to sleep a little while later. 

***  
He woke with the buzzing of his alarm and he groaned as he switched it off. His head wasn't as clear as it probably should be, and that was most definitely down to the excess of drink from the night before. Matty shivered as he grabbed his thick coat before getting out of bed. Allen was whining for his breakfast as Matty poured his biscuits into a bowl. He thought back to last night as he flicked the switch on his kettle, it still amazed him the way everything seemed to still work. Matty was glad he hadn't drank too much, as now he could remember everything in detail. It was weird yet comforting to gain friends in the same sport as him, even if they did have no idea of his back ground, and for now he planned to keep that part quiet. 

Matty headed down to the stables with his dog at his feet. There was a buzz of people plaiting manes and haynets being dragged across the yard. Blue was munching happily 'hey my winning boy' Matty said as he patted the bay horse on his neck. Their class wasn't till this afternoon so he had the day to rest a little. This morning it was the turn of the smaller ponies and the jump courses would gradually get bigger with each class. 

'Morning' came a deep voice from behind, Matty turned round to see Ross stood with glasses and a mug of coffee in his hand. 

'Hi, feeling the aftermath of last night' Matty laughed.. After all, Ross was probably the most drunk out of all of them. 

'Yeah, little bit shall we say.. Thankfully John looks after me almost as well as the horses.'

Matty wondered to himself whether the two were something more. There seemed to be a chemistry between them, but then again, it may just be the fact they work together almost 24/7. After a couple of minutes Ross decided he was going to take a shower, and Matty found himself scanning the crowds for George without really thinking. He soon saw Sally's ginger hair bobbing around the stable at the far end, and Matty decided he'd take a walk to see what was going on. 

He recognised Somebody Else immediately, her black plaited mane looked like she was ready for competition already even though George wasn't riding he'd today. She was finishing off her breakfast as well as taking in her surroundings, looking like she'd done this a thousand times before. 'Morning, I hear you all had a good night last night' Sally said as she raised her eyebrows. 'You could say that I suppose' Matty laughed. 'Yeah, well George will be down in a minute, think he was going to look for you' and with one last smile, she picked up a bridle and walked off. 

Matty didn't know why he felt silly butterflies in his stomach, but he took out his phone and clicked on Twitter. At least he'd actually look like he was doing something when George came down. He'd been tweeted a lot in the last 24 hours, clearly his win had gained him a few followers who had been intrigued in the newbie. 'Morning curly' came a deep voice, and Matty didn't even have to look up to know who it was. George was dressed in a wax jacket, jeans, tall boots, and he had a leadrope round his neck and a headcollar in his hands. His hair was still wet and Matty literally thought he felt his stomach do a flip. 

'Hey.. sleep well' Matty said, mainly because words weren't formulating properly in his head at the moment. 

George sighed 'ah, could have been better. You?' 

'Yeah, after a while. Was cold though' Matty didn't mean for that to sound as weak as it did.

'Body heat is the best warmth you know' George said with a grin. Matty just turned to the horse next to him and stroked her nose, 'agreed' he said, sounding rather casual even though he was practically screaming on the inside. 'Well I better go give Blue a brush, see you later yeah'

'Of course' George said. 'Meet us at 1 and we'll work the course together' 

Matty nodded and headed off to the cafe.. He needed another coffee. 

**  
George had never really thought about his sexuality, he'd never really considered himself bi, but he'd never really considered himself straight either. He'd always been brought up to like girls, to be a gentleman, it was just the way his family was. Until he had met Matty just yesterday, he'd never even found another guy attractive. But George couldn't stop thinking about the smaller man with the floppy curls. He always looked cold, and George found himself just wanting to make him warm. Whether that was buying him a hot drink or wrapping his arms around him, George didn't know. 

'Oh Elsie' he said to the mare standing next to him, 'what the hell has got into me.'

At 1pm George was dressed in his show jacket and white jodhpurs outside the ring as he watched Matty stroll up to him with Allen at his side.

George knelt down and made a fuss of the dog, Allen made it known he'd accepted the new person by handing him a big paw. 

'Be good to get a champions view on today's course' he said with a grin as he winked at Matty. 

Matty rolled his eyes and started to walk a few steps ahead of the taller man, 'oh shut up, whose the one with an Olympic medal.' 

It was only a second later before George was at his side again, after all he did have longer legs, 'jumps are wider today and it's 1 speed round, all to play for, Gemma and Adam will be going for it today.'

'And you won't?' Matty said with a certain sarcasm to his tone.

'Have to wait and see, Pressure decides what he's going to be like usually once he enters the ring. He likes to get his own way'

Matty laughed, 'like horse like owner then...' 

'Oi' George laughed as he gently shoved Matty out the way. It amazed him at how almost fragile the smaller man seemed, like if he ever fell off his horse he'd break in half. George shuddered at the thought. 

Soon the two were counting strides with their feet, talking about the tightness of corners, and how wide the double was. Adam joined them half way through, he had his concentration face on and his mare, Paris was perfect for this. She was shorter yet finer, and her thin legs meant she could stretch over the jumps as well as bend round the corners. George soon found Ross and John mid argument over the first fence. Ross seemed to think his new horse was going to be scared of the bright yellow poles, yet John was telling him to give him a kick and he'd be fine. 'Look, are you the one riding him' he heard Ross say in a stern tone to John. George laughed to himself, he knew the pair were together behind the scenes, just neither wanting to really admit it. However when they argued like a married couple, it was easy to tell anyway. 

When they'd got their full viewing of the course, they decided to all walk back to the stables together. 'Matty are you coming to the party tonight?' Ross questioned. George cringed slightly, he felt like he should have asked already. 'Um, no' Matty said. 'I'll probably just head home. Plus Id have nothing to wear.' George was hit by a wave of disappointment. 

'Ive got a shirt you can borrow' Adam said as he looked up from his phone. 

'Yeah you have to come. Anyway, I think there's a couple of people you should meet' George said as he lead the way. 'Jamie, our team coach definitely will want to see you after yesterday.'

'Hmm' Matty said. 

'Come onnnn' George pleaded. 

**  
Of course Matty couldn't say no to that lop of blonde hair and that smile that made his insides jump. So now he was going to a party with the team GB riders. This weekend felt like a whirlwind to him, and he was loving it. 

Blues coat glistened in the spring sun, and Matty did the straps up on his boots before hopping up onto the horse. Blue pranced round the track for a few seconds, showing that he was as ready as his owner for day 2. Matty gave him a pat on his shoulder as they headed up to the warm up arena. 

Matty looked at the times and once again saw he'd been drawn after George, he sighed a little, he'd rather not have to watch his friends round straight before his. He quickly said good luck to Adam before him and his grey horse disappeared into the ring together.

Matty decided not to watch and cantered a lap of the arena before flying over the double bad jump. He could tell George was watching him from the corner of his eye, and this made him have nerves that he didn't normally get. Once again George raised the height of the fences and Gemma cleared them straight after. She had a new horse today, an athletic build perfect for the course she was about to ride. 

Matty heard the crowd cheer as Adam trotted out the ring with a clear and very fast time. Gemma was next and she also went clear but a stumble going round one of the corners meant she was slower than Adam. Next it was Georges turn, Matty wished him good luck, and his heart was in his throat as he watched his new friend canter a lap of the arena as the bell sounded. George was a natural in the saddle, and Matty was memorised at how Pressure had his ears pricked forward raring to go as he cleared the first jump. Infact they were going picture perfect until they came around to the double, and the horse tripped just as he was about to take off. It seemed like in slow motion he saw Pressure come to a sliding halt and George fly over his neck, crashing through the jump. Without even really thinking, Matty jumped off Blues back and handed his reins to John. He could just hear the sounds of the crowd gasping in some weird sort of silence as he ran as fast as he could towards Georges unconscious body lead in a pile on the floor. 

He knelt down at his side as he was joined by the team of paramedics. Matty was so shocked by what was happening he couldn't even say anything as they checked George over and made sure he was okay. It turned out he had just been knocked out by the force of hitting the ground, and a few seconds later he was awake. Looking a little confused as to the paramedics and a white in the face Matty staring down at him. 

'Oh thank fucking god' Matty sighed as he gripped Georges hand with all his strength. 

'Matty im okay, fuck is Pressure okay, shit, it's your round now, you'll be disqualified if you don't get back on now' George said weakly. 

'Pressures okay, Sally's got him. And I don't care, I'll come and make sure you're okay. I couldn't concentrate now after watching you come off anyway,' 

George squeezed his hand back. Then he was pulled to his feet and was lead out the ring by the ambulance crew. 

Sally looked like she was going to pass out with relief as she stood gripping onto Pressures reins. She gave George a hug and promised she'd take care of the horse as well as Blue for Matty. 

***  
A little while later after having a more thorough examination, George was back at his lorry on the sofa, along with Matty sat opposite him. 

'You didn't need to miss your round for me, I feel bad' George sighed. 

'Oh shh, Adam deserved to win anyway. I couldn't have done it after seeing you just lead on the floor.' 

'I guess. I was fucking scared you know, I owe you a thank you' George said softly. 

Matty looked up 'no you don't, I didn't know what else to do' 

George sighed, 'well, people ain't always like that. Most of the time they just sigh and carry on thinking about their round. It's nice to have someone you can count on' 

'You big softie' Matty laughed. 

George rolled his eyes. 'At least my head doesn't hurt anymore, we've got to party hard tonight.'

***

It was 7pm and Matty was stood inside Adams lorry in the bright red shirt he had been leant. 'Suits you, reds your colour' Adam had said confidently. 'You know I think everyone admires you after what you did today. It showed good team spirit' he smiled gently. 

'I just did what felt natural' Matty sighed, he didn't want to be labeled as some kind of hero just for that. 

'Well running to George is a classic around the show ground.' Adam laughed as he shut the door behind them. 

Matty didn't want to ask what he meant by that.

***  
A few minutes later, Matty, George, Adam, Ross and John were stood in the show ground hall stood chatting to Gemma and her friend Amber. Matty had remember seeing Amber earlier that day in the chase me charlie, where it's 1 single jump that keeps getting bigger every time. Her horse was quite small but they'd managed to get up to a respectable 180cm, and Amber was over the moon with herself. 

A number of people Matty recognised and didn't recognise were congratulating him on his win yesterday. He was meeting famous people who he respected, and it all felt weirdly natural, he was really enjoying himself for the first time in ages. 

He was stood at the bar with Ross and George when a frizzy haired young blonde girl strolled over to George 'Head hurt much?' She laughed as she put a hand on his chest. Matty tried not to feel jealousy towards this girl he didn't know. She was pretty, and he could tell by the way she was being rather touchy with George that the two clearly had passed, even maybe unfinished chemistry. 

'Oh go away Jessie, at least my horse doesn't refuse to go in the ring.' George said pretty sternly to Matty's surprise. The girl rolled her eyes and turned round to go back to chatting with Gemma.

It was dark in the room and the music was loud, but thankfully at a level where they could still hear themselves talk. Suddenly a middle age man with blonde scraped back hair came and shook hands with the men sat next to him before ordering a drink at the bar and joining them around the table. He turned to Matty, 'ah now you're the one who beat all my best riders yesterday then, good on you kid.'

'Well it wasn't on purpose that's for sure' Matty laughed. 

Jamie had been an Olympic rider back in the 90s, his career only ended when he had a fall that broke a bone in his back. Soon after he became the team GB coach as well as a commentator and riding instructor. Matty's weekend just kept getting better, he felt slightly taken back by the whole thing. 

Soon they were all deep in conversation about the world equestrian games coming up which were to be held in Belgium. So far, George and Adam were definites for the team.. While Ross, Gemma and a few others would have to prove themselves a couple more times first. 'Keep winning like yesterday and you'll soon be moving up my list' Jamie said as he turned to Matty. 

'In my dreams' Matty said a little too sarcastically. 

'Seriously, you've got skills. Are you coming to the midland finals in a few weeks?' Jamie asked. 

Truthfully, Matty hadn't even had thought about it. He'd heard about the show a while back but before now he wasn't even sure if the entry fee would be worth entering. But as he was sat there with the top riders in the country sat watching him, he could hardly say no. 'I should be there.' 

'Good' Jamie said. 'I tell you what, I'll even pay for your overnight stable. If you do well then I'll pay for you to come to France with us two weeks after. Push Blue over some real courses' 

'What!' 'I can't let you do that' Matty was shocked. 

'Course you can. I can spot talent a mile away. I can't let a good pair go to waist' The rest of the team nodded along, they looked pleased for their new friend. Matty was slightly overwhelmed as he shrugged his shoulders and smiled weakly.

'Im going outside for a smoke, I'll be back in a bit' and he picked his drink up and headed for the garden. It was dark outside and the air smelt fresh as Matty lit up his cig and took a long drag. He was soon joined by Ross who sat down next to him on the stone wall. 

'It's George's birthday next weekend, we're throwing him a surprise party. Wanna come?' Ross asked. 

Matty sighed, this was all getting slightly too much, 'I don't know, it will take me ages to get to London and I have no one to look after Blue.' 

'Oh come on' Ross said, 'he likes you a lot, we all do. You can stay overnight, is there no one you can ask?'

Truthfully, Matty did want to go to George's party, and truthfully, he could ask his friend from work. She had horses of her own and loved to jump Blue when she had free time. 'Okay, just text me the details and I'll try my hardest to be there.' He handed Ross his phone for him to tap in his number.

Matty shivered as George strolled outside to join them and lit up a cigarette himself. He could smell the expensive aftershave again and it sent an unwelcome pulse down between his legs. The three of them sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Ross announced he was going to check on John, who was about to hit the dance floor the last time he saw him. He disappeared and soon he was left alone with the man he liked a little more than he should. 

'Jamie wants you on the team you know' George said as he blew the smoke into the air.

'Yeah well I don't get why, I'm literally nobody. Blue has never even travelled over 2 hours in the lorry. I just can't see it working.'

'You got to try Matty. Do you want you carry on doing what you're doing now for the rest of your life, or do you want to take a chance and follow your dreams?'

'You don't even know what I do now' Matty laughed. 

George smiled at him, 'care to tell me?'

'Im a writer, I edit books and stuff. Not as bad as you think you know' he laughed again. 

'Yeah well flying over jumps and travelling around the world seems better to me' George joined in laughing.

'Shut up you. It's just all a bit sudden you know. Like last week I was watching you and everyone on tv and now I'm smoking with you.. And now I've practically been offered to go to France for free. My heads just a bit of a mess at the minute.' Matty said quietly. 

'Good thing we like you then isn't it eh' George said proudly. 'Seriously though, take the chance. If Blue trusts you enough to jump a round of 6ft jumps, he'll trust you to do anything.'

Deep down Matty knew George was right. This was his one chance, and people all over the world would kill for the opportunity he'd been given. 'Okay, I'm in' he said quietly. 

George's smile almost melted his heart, he looked young and carefree. Matty wanted to run his fingers through his hair. 'How's your head' Matty laughed. 

'Oh now you can shut up' George said as he pushed his shoulder against Matty's. 'Come on, let's go inside, it's fucking freezing out here.' 

***

George watched Matty sit opposite him jiggling his thighs as he slowly took sips of wine from his glass. At this point George was bored of listening to everyone talk about bloodlines and breeders of horses, what he wanted was to sit down and find out every detail about the man sat in front of him. George met new people every day, but there was something so intriguing about the curly haired rider. He blamed it on the strength of the whisky as to why he couldn't stop eyeing up Matty's hands and the way he was running them around the top of his glass. George hadn't even had that much to drink, but maybe it was a good thing. He was thankful he hadn't of hugged Jamie with happiness earlier when he suggested Matty tagging along with them. This meant maybe they'd get to know each other a bit more afterall, and George couldn't think of anything better. 

He looked over to Adam on the dance floor with his head buried in Lucy's neck, George rolled his eyes. He thought back to Jessie, on one hand he wanted to take her back to his lorry and burry himself in her. On the other hand he wanted to be in Matty's company. When he looked back around, the smaller man was staring at him. George felt his cheeks burn slightly as Matty looked away. He stood up and sat in the empty seat next to him, and soon the pair entered into a conversation about music, a welcomed break from horses. 

As it hit 1am Matty looked at his watched and announced he'd better be going to bed as he was heading off early in the morning. George looked around at everyone half passed out on chairs, 'I'll walk you back' he offered. Afterall he was shattered himself after the eventful weekend. 

***

It was cold as they stepped out once again into the night air and Matty shivered slightly, George slid off his jacket and put it round the smaller mans shoulders. 'Thank you' he said quietly as they walked in a comfortable silence back to Matty's lorry. When they arrived George told him to keep the jacket as he didn't want him to get cold anytime soon. 

Matty laughed but kept it on as he came to a standstill outside the door. 

'When will I see you again' George said. It was dark and he could only just about see the moonlight flickering off Matty's eyes. 

'Soon' Matty smiled, after all it was true. 

'Good, cause I might need someone to smoke with and chat about normal shit again with' George laughed. 

'Oh is that all?' Matty said jokingly.

George rolled his eyes. 

'Well I'll see you again then yeah, make sure you get back to your lorry safe' and Matty turned round to open open the door. 

'Matty wait' George called just as he was about to put his hand on the handle. 

And without really thinking he cleared the space between the two of them in 2 big steps before crashing their lips together and running his fingers through the smaller mans curls. Matty melted into his chest and he moved his hands own to his waist as he shoved him into the side of the lorry. The kiss was messy and their teeth collided as their tongues slid together. Matty whined slightly as he felt George's hips dig into his own. After what seemed like only a few seconds later, George pulled away leaving them both out of breath and their cocks hard. 

'I'll be fine' George said as he turned around and walked in the other direction, unable to wipe the smile off of his face. 

Matty had to physically bite the side of his mouth to check this wasn't some sort of magical dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *might not update for a week or 2 due to work commitments but I promise I'll be back*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and type in 'posh houses in kent' on google ahhh! 
> 
> Also George sounds a bit of a fuck boy but he isn't I promise
> 
> There's a lot more to come I'm just trying to spread it out a little 
> 
> Updates may be a little slow atm only I work 40 hours a week ahahah help!

In the week that lead up to George's party, Matty kept himself busy with his work. He'd been given a few new books to edit by well known authors meaning he would make a substantial amount of money. He had no idea what to buy George for his birthday so just settled on a card, he'd only known him for about a week anyway. Blue had been on top form since they got back, and Matty made sure to exercise the horse every day in order to keep him fit for the next show. He'd even had a few sponsors contact him, and in the coming weeks he was going to be supplied everything from feed to tack, to clothes, for free. Just for wearing company names on it. Infact everything seemed to be going pretty well at the moment, for the first time in a long time. 

Matty's ex 'boyfriend' had tried to contact him again after he'd heard about his win on social media. It wasn't that Matty wanted to ignore him, afterall they were still 'friends'. had all ended when Matty moved out of their shared flat that Mark had become rather possessive over him. They'd never even been proper boyfriends in the past, it was more of the fact they both craved contact from each other when they had been lonely. However Mark had taken it as an option to protect Matty when all Matty wanted to do was live his life the best he could. Even when he'd try telling Mark he was going out with the few other friends he did have, he'd always end up sulking and making Matty feel bad. Even when Matty did go out he'd always come home early and end up apologising for basically just trying to have a little fun. He didn't dare even begin to tell Mark the times he'd slept round his old school friend, Sarah's house. At least she didn't force him into anything and made him feel comfortable. 

The moment he realised he needed to distance himself from Mark was the day he told his room mate he was going to move out, to follow his dream, to start a proper life. He'd been excited to share his news, he'd not told a single other person yet. But Mark had pushed him into the corner of the book case which left a huge bruise on Matty's back and had hurt him mentally even more so. 

Matty realised after that moment that he didn't deserve being treated like shit, like he could be used, and maybe once that he should put himself first. So he'd moved all his stuff out when Mark was at work and just left a note on the kitchen table. Of course Mark found him, weirdly, a few days later, and Matty had ended up apologising. But after that moment, nothing had really been the same anymore. Matty always found himself wary of Mark, and whenever he tried to touch him, he'd tense up and try to get out the way as soon as he could. 

***

It was 5pm and Matty had just shut Blue and his companion pony in for the night when he received a text from an unknown number.

 

* Hi Matty it's Ross. You still coming to George's Saturday night for his party? If so I can send you all the details :))) *

Matty sighed, he'd have to make sure Chelsea could look after the horses and Allen, even though she'd said yes earlier that week. It felt like leaving his children in care of someone, not that he had any children of course, but that's what he imagined it to feel like. He added Ross to his contacts before typing out a reply. 

* Yes, if you're sure. I'll book a hotel and stay overnight :) *

A few seconds later his phone buzzed again. 

* Great! George hasn't shut up about you all week haha. The address is Tall Oaks Estate just off the main road. Be there for 7, wear what you want :) *

Matty's heart fluttered as he read the first sentence over and over again. Had George told them about the kiss, had he not shut up about him in a good way or bad way. Matty told himself to not overthink it as he typed a quick reply to Ross and headed inside. He opened up his laptop and booked a rather pricey hotel for his stay. George lived in a very upperclass area, but then it wasn't really surprising from what Matty had seen so far. He closed his eyes and remembered the scent of George's aftershave. 'Oh Allen' he said as the dog jumped on the sofa and lead his head on his owners lap, 'life certainly throws some surprises buddy.' 

***

Matty stood at the front door step to the house in front of him after driving six hours this morning. After a long shower at his rather beautiful hotel, he'd finally arrived. He'd decided on black skinny jeans and a white silk shirt. He knew he looked good, even if he didn't often feel like that. Even his curls had behaved today.

George's house, or mansion as it more looked like, was huge. It was like a castle fit for a king. The doorway was at least twice the height of Matty. He could hardly believed anyone could live here alone, but then again George had money, and plenty of it. He rang the bell and a few seconds later was greeted by a hug and a glass of champagne from Ross who ushered him through the hallway into the living room. 'Oh thank god, we started to think you weren't coming' Adam sighed as he pulled him in for a quick hug. Clearly he'd had a few drinks already judging by the fact he was clinging onto a rather annoyed looking Lucy. Matty gave her a quick look of sympathy as he laughed slightly. 

'Think the taxi driver got a bit lost, this place is in the middle of no where' Matty said quietly. He looked around at the huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the paintings hanging from the walls. Even though the house was huge, there was a certain sense of homeliness to it. The cream carpets and blankets on the sofa gave out a certain warmth to the place. George had clearly tried to make the place his own even if there was a hell of a lot of space. He looked at all the trophies in a huge cabinet surrounded by rosettes and pictures from many different events and shows. 'George will be here in 10, we better get everyone in here and turn the lights off' John said as he went into the kitchen to gather the rest of the people. Matty waved to Gemma as she went and stood at the back with Amber, the both of them looking rather pretty in their dresses and makeup. It was weird to see everyone dressed smartly, not looking like they're about to jump on a horse. 

The room was plunged into darkness and Matty was joined once again by Ross, 'I hope he doesn't hate us too much for this' he laughed. 'George isn't normally a big fan of surprises.' 

'Where is he now?' Matty whispered. 

'Dinner with his folks, then we told him we'd come round for a few drinks, sneaky eh' Ross seemed rather pleased with himself. 

Matty was just more nervous to see the man he'd kissed only a week ago. He took a swig of his drink in the hope it would steady his heart beat a little. He decided this was definitely the best champagne he'd ever tasted as he took another swig. He was relaxing a bit now, he made up his mind he was going to try and enjoy the night whatever happened. 

Everyone was told to be silent and a few seconds later the lights went on and the door flew open as George walked in. Everyone jumped up cheering 'surprise' and George's eyes immediately somehow landed on Matty. Matty's heart was racing as their eyes locked and everything else seemed to disappear out his mind in those few seconds. George looked stunning in his suit and jacket with his hair trimmed yet hanging loosely around his fine cheek bones. Matty bit his lip and steadied his breathing as he watched Ross and a few others go over and give George a pat on the back. 

Matty thankfully soon diverted his eyes to John who was sat on the chair opposite him. 

'George hasn't shut up about you all week you know.' John laughed slightly as he picked up a stuffed olive and bit into it along with a cube of cheese. 

'How do you mean?' Matty said, trying to sound causal. 

'Wonder when we'll see Matty again' ' wasn't Matty great.' 'Things like that.' John smiled as he offered Matty the bowl of olives. 

Matty shook his head just in time to turn around to a 6ft 4, sweet smelling, perfect looking George staring down at him. 

'Shit, hi' Matty managed to say. 

'Hmm' George smiled. 'Shit hi to you too. I'm glad you could make it.' And with a wink he walked off in the other direction. 

Matty looked back to John who was sat now eating ham shaking his head smiling. 

'What'

'Nothing, I just like it when I'm right. Ross owes me' John sighed happily. 

Matty rolled his eyes and wondered off get some sense out of Ross. 

****

An hour and a half later Matty was none the wiser at what John had been talking about, however he'd finally found the bathroom which was a welcome relief. 

He spent a little longer than was probably necessary smelling all the hand soaps and looking at himself in the rather large mirror over the sink. The red wine clearly was quite alcoholic and his cheeks had turned an almost matching colour. A few loose strands of hair were hanging down his face but he tucked them behind his ear and decided to face round 2 of the party. 

As he opened the door he was met by George, 'I was wondering where you'd got too.' He said as his brown eyes looked questionably down at the shorter man in front of him. Matty was glad he didn't feel so nervous anymore. 

'Same for you, you disappeared.' The wine had given him confidence. 

'Trying to find me were you' George smiled. 

'Maybe, you went.' Matty sighed. 

George leant against the doorway, 'I know, I had to speak to a couple of people but I'm here now.' 

'Hmm' Matty said as he leant into George's chest slightly and caught a whiff of his heavenly scent. 

'Come on, lets get out of here' George whispered to Matty as he opened a door behind them and gently pushed the smaller man out onto the garden patio. 

'Everyone's here to see you though and you want to go' Matty sounded slightly shocked. He was also amazed the door behind them had lead to the outside. 

'Oh fuck them' George sighed, 'lets go have some real fun.' 

It was cool outside, cool outside to get goose pimples, but not cool enough to shiver. The silence of the night was a welcome to them both after the buzz of the people and music inside the house. 'Come with me' George said as he linked Matty's fingers with his own and lead the way into the darkness of the night. And Matty let him take him into the unknown, he happily ran after George, thankful that the dark could hide the smile spread across his face. Maybe it had only been that moment that Matty had generally felt what happiness felt like again after a long time, what it was like to feel free, even if it may only be for a short while. 

'Where are we going' he laughed as they ran through a field covered in damp grass. Matty couldn't really see, but with his hand linked with George's, and he knew he'd be safe, even if something inside him told him he shouldn't be doing this. That he should say no and go back to his hotel because it was late now. But all his life he'd always said no, to not take risks, and he was starting to learn that sometimes they'd be worth stretching his comfort zone. Maybe it was the wine, but he felt like he could stay by George's side and everything would be okay. 

After a minute or so George slowed down as they arrived at a barn, it looked old and unused. Like something you'd see on a western movie in the depths of America. Matty watched as George turned on some overhead lights which were covered in dust. There was hay everywhere, and the taller man lead him up the wooden ladder with their hands still tightly entwined. 

George pushed open a hatch leading to the roof and hoped out, then helped lift Matty out after, 'lie down and look up at the sky' he smiled as he sat down and patted the space next to him. 

Matty lead down and looked up to the dark sky, it was covered in thousands of bright stars, brighter than he'd ever seen in his life. 'This is amazing' he whispered to the man lead next to him. They were both touching, thighs and arms pressed against each other, providing a bit of welcomed heat as Matty let his thoughts wander. He didn't ever think he'd get used to being George's 'friend' if that's what you could call it. It all still seemed like some kind of silly yet magical dream to him. 

'You know' George said quietly, 'you being there tonight was the best surprise anyone could have ever given me.' 

Matty was glad it was dark and his smile couldn't be seen, again. 'Why, not like I even got you a present.' 

'Maybe we could change that.' George's tone of voice made Matty's insides do a flip with nerves, and something else. 

'I thought it was going to be awkward you know, after what happened.' Matty said, an uncertainty to his voice. 

'I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me that night' George sighed. 

Matty laughed, 'you really don't need to be sorry, I wasn't complaining.'

'Oh really!' 

The next thing he felt was George's lips on his. It wasn't as deep as their last kiss, but this one generally seemed to mean more, and Matty wasn't sure what of. George had soft lips and his cheek was soft and warm as it briefly touched his own.

'Still not complaining?' George asked sarcastically. 'No but I'll complain about the weather' Matty laughed as big rain drops splashed on his cheeks. 

They ran back through the fields, rain pouring over their hair and jackets, but neither seeming to care. Their heads were filled with each other, a little confused, a little lust, maybe even a little love. Matty was cold but the way George's hand was wrapped around his seemed to spark an energy so powerful that it didn't even matter to him. 

***

They stood outside George's front door, hair dripping wet down their necks. 'I better go back to my hotel now' Matty giggled. 

'I can't let you get hypothermia on my watch' George laughed, 'go upstairs and first door on the right. Go into my wardrobe and take whatever you want and have a hot shower or some shit. I'll deal with everyone left here then come up in a bit.' 

'Are you sure?' Matty's heart was racing.

'If you are' George said unsteadily as he ran his fingers down the smaller mans lips with a smile, and opened the door.

***   
Luckily only a few people were left now and the music had been turned off. George thought to himself he probably should have made more of a presence at his party, but then again everyone had free food and drink so fuck it why should they care. Ross rushed over when he saw the state of him, 'where the hell have you been you idiot we thought you'd passed out somewhere.'

'I went to see the horses then it rained on the way back, really heavy.' George was glad he was a relatively good liar. 

'Hey mate have you been swimming' Adam slurred as he took another swig of his mixed drink and leant against John for stability. 

George sighed and rolled his eyes at the weirdly familiar state of his friends, 'I think I'll go get changed and head to bed but make sure you all either get home safely or use one of my rooms.' 

'We'll clear away here a little and make sure everyone gets home then stay here if it's alright with you' John said calmly. 

'And I think we'll leave Adam on the sofa with a blanket.' Ross rolled his eyes and finished the last of his beer. 

'I'm hungry is there any pizza' Adam sighed as he slumped into the chair next to him. 

'Thanks for the party though guys, i mean it, honestly had no idea you'd ever get something like this past me' George gave Ross a quick hug and smiled to John as he looked around at the mess of his usually sparkly clean living room. 

'Hey, where's Matty? Is he okay' Ross suddenly asked looking rather worried. 

'He's fine, he's gone back to his hotel. I'll see you guys in the morning.' George shut the living room door and quietly headed upstairs. He wondered what the hell he was doing with himself, he'd kissed Matty again and now he'd let him in his room. George wasn't into guys, at least he thought he wasn't. There was something about Matty though, with his curls and bright eyes. George was in awe, butterflies in his stomach only usually happened when he was about to enter the ring for show jumping. 

He held his breath and opened the door to Matty sat at the end of the bed on his phone. He was dressed in a plain white tshirt and grey joggers with his hair still damp. He was drowning in the clothes where he was so much smaller than George. 

'Hey' he said weakly as he locked his phone and looked up. 

'You warm now?' George asked as he took off his jacket and his shirt, then went into the bathroom to pull on his black pj bottoms. 

'Yeah, I had a shower too'

'How dare you use my hot water' George laughed as he leant against the door. 

He could tell Matty was trying not to look at his bare chest and he somehow had to try not to grin. 

Matty rolled his eyes, 'anyway, I can go if you want me too, I have a hotel booked you know.' 

George sighed and took two steps forward. 'I don't want you to go, I want you to stay with me.' Truly, the words were out before he managed to stop them. He'd been thinking it, he just didn't plan to actually say it out loud. 

'Okay, I'll stay' Matty said quietly, thighs spread on the end of the bed, drowning in the borrowed clothes. He was chewing his bottom lip and his eyes were starting to scan noticeably down George's chest. 

Two seconds later he got up, walked across to where George was standing, wrapped his arms round the taller mans neck, stood on his tip toes and kissed him. George groaned as he let his mouth open and Matty's tongue clashed with his own. He pulled Matty tighter to his body so they were pressed together, there was no hiding they were both hard as rock. George couldn't help let his hands wander up Matty's back, down his back, down the back of the joggers as he cupped his ass, then back out as he let his fingers run down the other mans stomach. It seemed to be over all too soon when Matty sunk to his knees with a soft thud. 

'Shit' George said to himself as he looked at Matty's big brown eyes 'you don't have you do this if you don't want too.' It was almost as if Matty was asking permission, and George could only nod as he felt the shorter mans hands tug down his own trousers. 'Believe me I want too' Matty breathed out way too loudly. George almost chocked on his own breath when he felt Matty's soft hands on his cock. It felt like he was high on some class A drug when he felt Matty's tongue and lips kiss the tip, then slowly lick all the way down to the base. He grabbed Matty's hair when the smaller man put the whole tip in his mouth then suck down as far as he could go. It was almost excruciatingly painful at how slow and careful Matty was being. George wanted to thrust into his mouth and make the smaller man gag on it, but he had to let Matty take his time. George had had many blow jobs in the past, but this was something different, this ached where it felt so fucking good. It was making him physically weak at the knees where the pleasure was rushing to every single nerve in his body. 

'Matty stop I'm gunna come in your mouth' George managed to get out a few seconds without moaning very loudly. He was about to come embarrassingly quick and Matty showed no sign of stopping as George looked down to his head bobbing up and down off his cock. It was only when the smaller man locked eyes with his own that his breath hitched in his throat and he realised he'd just came in Matty's mouth. The aftershocks were making him see stars and he barley had time to process the thought that the smaller man had just swallowed straight away before Matty was on his feet slowly kissing George's neck. 

He could see Matty's erection through his trousers and George waisted no time as he pulled him over to his bed and practically fell over his body. Taking off his shirt George kissed his lips, down to his neck, making sure to make little red marks. Then he licked his nipples and held a squirming Matty in place with his thighs as he licked down his stomach and pulled down the joggers with his teeth. George had never done any of this with another man before, but he replicated what had been done to himself and took Matty's cock in his mouth. Sucking down as far as he could go. It only seemed like seconds before the unfamiliar liquid splashed against his throat, and he swallowed without really thinking about it.

They lead there for a minute after in silence as they both slowly caught their breath back. George had his head resting on Matty's stomach, and he only moved when he felt a chill go up his back. He climbed into bed and pulled Matty to slot in against his chest. A face full of soapy smelling curls seemed all too comforting at the moment. 

'That was.... amazing.' George said quietly. 'I dread to know where you've learnt how to do that so good.'

He felt Matty stiffen a little before the smaller man turned around to face him and buried his head in his chest. 'Never done it before.' 

George felt a wave of relief come over him, 'seriously, well I must say you're very good at it.'

'Oh shut up' Matty giggled. 'You were too.'

George sighed and pulled the shorter man closer. 'Well I've never done that before either, not done anything like this before' his voice trailed off as he tried, and failed, to sound confident about himself.

'Mmm' he buried his head in George's chest again 'you're fucking huge, I was a bit scared at first' Matty giggled against him. 

George rolled his eyes and laughed, 'well I do apologise, but I wasn't the one who asked you to get down on two knees.'

'Oh shut up' Matty said as he looked him in the eyes. 'Felt like the right thing to do. You liked it anyway.' 

George could only agree with him there, because it did feel like the right thing to do, even if it maybe shouldn't have. He was confused, but with Matty in his arms he didn't really care. All this was so weird and unexpected, George didn't believe in fate, but this sure seemed like it. He felt like he didn't even know what he did before this curly haired stranger had suddenly came into his life, and he didn't want to go back to feeling that way either. With a flick of the light switch, he wrapped his arms around Matty and pulled him closer. Both their heartbeats racing. From a different feeling than either had felt in a long while.


End file.
